Kandarin Armed Forces
ThIS IS UNDER MAJOR RECONSTITUTION Historically named the Kandarin Armed Forces, the land and sea forces of Kandarin have a long history of being the highest trained and deadliest fighting force in History. Historically, the Armed Forces have been commanded by the King or Queen of Kandarin with an appointed head of land forces and sea forces. The fighting force of the Armed Forces is usually estimated in-character at 500,000. This records and documents the past and present Armies of Kandarin, along with events and campaigns the Armed Forces underwent. Currently the Kandarin Armed Forces has been reformed into the Grand Royal Legion under the authority of His Majesty, King Augustus Dae. Greysonian Era This section explains the history and organization of the Armed Forces under the Greysonian Rulers. *Add Cleevian Era This section explains the history and organization of the Armed Forces under the Cleevian Rulers. *Add Vekonic Era This section explains the history and organization of the Armed Forces under the Vekonic Rulers. *Under the Vekonic Rulers the Kandarin Armed Forces consist of; **The Most Noble Order of the Dragon **His Majesty the King's Company of Vectori **Royal Kandar Infantrymen **Royal Kandar Grenadiers **Royal Navy of Kandarin **Royal Marines Corps **Royal Artillery Corps. *The Armed Forces under the Vekons enjoyed a renowned organization and won numberous of victories across the world. The King of Kandarin is the military's Commander in Chief and assists in policy-making, evaluating the Kingdom's defenses, analyzing possible external threats, and serving as the chief officer in every battle. These responsibilities, among others, are also delegated to the Kandarin Armed Forces High Command which consists of: **The Grand Marshal, the chief head of the Armed Forces under the King, exercising authority over all branches besides the Vectori. ***The Vice Marshal, whom assists the Grand Marshal in whatever duties may be required. **The Grand Knight, the head of the Order of The Dragon. ***The Hand of the Grand Knight acts as the Grand Knight in his absence and assists him in his duties. **Lord Commander of the Vectori is often known as'' 'The King's Guard Dog''' and is entrusted with the security of the Palace, the Royal Family, and is to defend the interests of the Crown. * The last Vekonic echo of the past Kandarin Armed Forces was defeated by the forces of the Union during their invasion of Ardougne. Dae-Blackwood Era This section explains the battle record and organization of the Armed Forces under the Dae-Blackwood rulers. *Since their successful campaign against then King Rabican Leroux of Ardougne, the Dae-Blackwood rulers and commanders have reworked the Ardougnian Military and later the Kandarin Military a number of times. The past names of Armed Forces under their leadership is as followed; **The Ardougnian Legion **The Royal Armed Forces of Ardougne **The Royal Grand Legion of Kandarin *The Ardgounian Legion was reformed into the Royal Armed Foces of Ardougne following their victory over the Empire and the Pravens, called Strategic Order 59 created by soon to be Field Marshal Aegidius Blackwood, it overworked the entire military of Ardougne and became the building blocks for modern military. *Once King Augustus Dae reformed the Kingdom of Kandarin, the Royal Armed Forces of Ardgounian and the separate militarizes of Yanille and Camelot were all combined together to form the Royal Grand Legion of Kandarin, modeled after the historical Armed Forces of Kandarin. *The Grand Royal Legion consists of; **The Office of the Grand Royal Legion acts as the High Command for the Grand Royal Legion, built from the Office of Defense Staff from the Royal Armed Forces of Ardougnian they are charged with the day to day running of the Grand Royal Legion ***(Lady/Lord) Imperator ***Admiral of the Fleet ***Lord-Commander of the Griffon Knights ***Lady-Commander of the Lion Knights ****3 Corps with 3 Brigades in each Corp *****Ardougnian Corp ******1st Brigade "His Majesty's First Light Infantry" '' ******2nd Brigade "''Her Majesty's Second Light Infantry" ******3rd Brigade ''"The Royal Kandarin Dragoons" '' *****Yanillian Corp ******4th Brigade ******5th Brigade ******6th Brigade *****Camelite Corp ******7th Brigade ******8th Brigade ******9th Brigade ****The Order of the Griffon ****The Royal Order of the Lion ****The Grand Royal Navy History of the Ardougnan Military The Ardougnan Military started out as nothing more then a ragtag of farmers, mercenaries, knights, and volunteers who rallied under a single flag to secure the Kandar land from Zamorakian influence. In the time since, they have evolved, developed and become one of the best trained, and well-funded militaries in all of Gielinor. In junction with the Yanillian Military, the Kandarin Coalition is always a sight to behold. Rangers making up the sword, and the Ardougnian Knights the shield. The normal operation of the two is Yanillian Rangers spearheading the assault, with the Ardougnan Knights coming in to reinforce and deal with the bulk of the enemy military. Though Ardougne has a history spanning back to the Second Age, the first true Ardougnan military was formed in the Fourth Age. In what is commonly referred to as the "Dreaded Years of Tragedy," zamorakian magi terrorized what was then the small town of Ardougne. Eventually, the small town grew fed up with the mages, and a militia was formed to march on the Zamorakian Worshippers. In a tragic turn of events however, both sides were annihilated leaving only the leaders. While neither side was truly victorious, this event still marked the first rise of the Ardougnan Military which the modern forces pay homage to. During the many years following the first rise of the Ardougne, many rulers have sat in the throne, each giving a small advancement to their forces, from Russia to the reign of King Vectis I. For the longest time, the military was only known as the Knights of Ardougne, whom wore a armor similar to the White Knights. As armor production advanced, the knights were given a newer, more powerful set of armor. Recruitment restrictions were lessened. The knights were eventually dissolved and became the basis for the new Kandarin Armed Forces. Category:Ardougne Category:Knight Category:Wars Category:Military Category:Kandarin